


next gen oc's

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: these are my naxt gen oc's which i made before dh. there nathaniel (ron and hermiones son. he's reclusive, doesn't mix with people much and always seems to know something you don't, a bit mysterious despite the fact that he looks ordinary), bree (or bryony, shes nathaniels sister and she's the total opposite of him, she's loud, talkative a bit of a tomboy , she's the sort of person who lights up a room when she walks in)the last one's lillian (she's angry and has a bit of a dark side, like bellatrix without the phycotics :D)





	next gen oc's

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
